


Rhythm of Love

by livingforamiracle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Like a shit ton of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam love to spend their days off falling in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything or posted in a while and I was honestly having withdrawals until the inspiration for this little drabble came to me and well, knowing me I decided to keep writing until I couldn't stop and this little fic happened.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and give it just as much love as you've given my other fics.
> 
> I'm so thankful for Ziam and all of you xx
> 
> ALSO, I kind of think that I can turn this into another little series of fics that just consist of fluffy ziam scenarios or things like that. Please let me know if I should continue with this idea because all of your opinions always matter the most to me!

Something crashes in the kitchen and Liam is up and sprinting into the room, only to see Zayn staring dumbly at the floor where a pot had fallen, a sheepish smile overtaking his face when he catches sight of Liam watching from the archway.  
  
"Hey Li." Zayn bends down to pick up the pan before setting it onto the stove behind him.  
  
Liam tilts his head to the side, confused, before walking towards Zayn, "Hi?" He wraps his arms around Zayn's middle, pulling him in closer so that they're pressed together, "What are you doing?"  
  
Zayn turns his head a bit so he can look at Liam, a small blush spreading across his cheeks as he speaks, "I was trying to cook.” He drops his head before picking it back up and staring straight ahead, "Wanted to make you some chicken tikka masala. Know how much you love it."  
  
Liam's heart swells in his chest because Zayn never cooks; well it's rare compared to all the cooking that Liam does.  
  
"You were gonna cook for me Zee?" Liam only hugs Zayn tighter to him, presses small kisses to his shoulder as they stay pressed together.  
  
Zayn shrugs his shoulders, feeling a bit dejected, "Yeah. Don't know how good it would turn out though."  
  
Liam lifts Zayn's chin up with a finger so that the two are looking at each other, "Do not doubt yourself. Your mother has taught you well, and we both know you can do it."  
  
Zayn smiles softly at Liam before placing his hands over Liam's and intertwining their fingers, "You'll help me, yeah?"  
  
"Of course babe." Liam presses a kiss to Zayn's head before detaching himself from around the other man, letting the two of them move around the kitchen and gather up the needed ingredients.  
  
"This will be fun, us cooking together." Liam smiles warmly at Zayn who's beginning to read the instructions his mom had written down the last time she'd visited them.  
  
Zayn looks up at him with a fond look in his eye before he returns the smile, "Let’s hope no disaster occurs."  
  
Liam snorts at the comment because knowing the two of them, something is bound to happen.  
  
They stand side by side as they read the instructions Trisha had wrote down before they're off doing their own and individually assigned tasks.  
  
It’s 30 minutes later that the chicken tikka masala is cooking over the stove while Liam and Zayn are a rumpled yet hysteric mess on the ground.  
  
Zayn is wheezing as he tries to stop his laughter but to no avail, "I cannot believe you tripped over that small piece of chicken Liam."  
  
He keeps laughing, hand clutching at his stomach while Liam lays there with burning red cheeks as laughter overtakes him as well.  
  
"I was trying to pay attention to you so nothing would go wrong and so I wouldn't knock into you." Liam knows the excuses aren't enough to convince Zayn, and he's proven right when the raven haired man wraps himself around Liam's chest and presses a kiss to his jaw.  
  
Zayn smiles down softly at Liam, "Still love you babe."  
  
Liam returns the smile with his a look of adoration before he's leaning up the inch separating them, slowly fusing their lips together in a kiss that is soft but burns slow.  
  
They pull away after the need of air becomes relevant, foreheads pressed together as they smile at one another.  
  
Zayn wrinkles up his nose before pecking Liam's lips again, "As much as I would love to lay down next to you Li, I'd rather we do that anywhere else but on our kitchen floor."  
  
Liam's eyes widen before he's nodding in agreement, scrambling up and dragging Zayn up with him.  
  
The aroma of the chicken tikka masala fills their small kitchen and the two can feel their stomachs rumble from the smell.  
  
As Liam picks up the pot from the stove and places it on a coaster on the kitchen table, Zayn brings over the plate of naans they’d cooked before setting it down in between them.  
  
The two sit down across from each other before digging in and enjoying their meal, idle conversation flowing between them as they enjoy their cooking.  
  
Zayn stares at Liam as he eats, his expression fond as he observes the way that Liam truly enjoys the food. It's a comforting feeling to know that Liam and Zayn's own culture mix because it adds an even bigger sense of accomplishment to their relationship.  
  
Liam glances up and catches Zayn's eye, smiling with his mouth full food before they both snicker with soft laughter.  
  
A comfortable silence surrounds them, one that never seems to be overbearing, and it's the unspoken conversations through their eyes during this time that they both savor.  
  
Soon the two are scraping off the last bits of food left on their plates before heading over to the sink.  
  
They have their own little schedule of a wash and dry cycle, but on some days they just drop everything into the sink, fill it with a bit of water, and leave it for the next morning.  
  
Today's a day where they decide to follow their cycle, Zayn washing while Liam dries.  
  
They never skip a chance to act like complete children; spraying water at each other or slapping the other with a towel are both parts of their nightly endeavors that leave them smiling and breathless from laughter.  
  
Zayn's leaning down to pick something up from the floor and Liam takes the chance to swat at his arse with the towel, because he couldn’t possibly have a better opportunity than that.  
  
"Fuck Li." Zayn turns around glaring at Liam, mock anger showing in his features as his eyes smooth out into almost a soft look.  
  
Liam holds back his laughter as best as he can before letting it all out in a boisterous wave that has Zayn pouting and beginning to walk away.  
  
Liam grabs a hold of him from behind and wraps his arms tightly around Zayn's waist, "No babe, I'm sorry." He presses a sweet kiss to Zayn’s shoulder, "You just looked so cute pouting like that."  
  
Zayn relaxes into the hold but still shakes his head in response, "It's not okay."  
  
Liam turns him around so that they're facing each other, "What's it gonna take to make you forgive me then?"  
  
Zayn arches an eyebrow before a smirk slides across his face, "I can think of many things."  
  
"Fuck Z, you can't just say things like that." Liam's eyes widen before his pupils become a bit darker.  
  
He walks them backwards until Zayn's back is hitting the wall and he has a knee wedged in between both of Zayn's.  
  
They simultaneously lean in before their lips are fusing together in a passionate kiss that has them pulling at each other's clothes almost like animals.   
  
Liam begins to lead them towards their bedroom, the two never breaking the kiss as they leave a trail of clothes in their path.  
  
They fall onto the bed in a mess of limbs before their bodies grind together in a fit of passion before  their mouths begin to wander over open spaces of skin and their fingers begin to trail all over their bodies.  
  
They spend the night making love to each other, illuminated by the beautiful moonlight that shines into their bedroom before dozing off tangled up in each other’s warm embrace.

~

Liam wakes up to the sun shining brightly into their bedroom, filling the room with a bright yellow glow that has him blinking a few times just so he can adjust to it.  
  
As Liam's eyes lose the blurry film coating them, he can feel the softness of Zayn's hair brushing against his arm as his head rests on it.  
  
Slowly turning to look over his shoulder, Liam reads the time on the clock, a bright red 9:00 flashing back at him.  
  
He turns his body again so that it is pressed up against the smooth expanse of Zayn's back. His free arm wraps around Zayn's waist as he pulls the sleeping man closer to him so that they're spooning, their bodies molding perfectly together, just like they always do.  
  
Liam buries his nose into the nape of Zayn's neck, rubbing at the skin before pressing a delicate kiss to the spot, leaving behind small goose bumps in its wake.  
  
Zayn grumbles a bit in his sleep, but doesn't wake up. _Typical_.  
  
Liam's fingers softly trace up and down Zayn's bare back in a random pattern, his touch almost ghost like as he feels a tremor ripple through Zayn's sleeping form.  
  
Liam leans over Zayn's body as he begins to press small kisses to Zayn's shoulder, moving up until he's kissing at the crevice of his neck.  
  
Zayn's face turns into the pillow, his hands coming up to fold over Liam's as he mumbles.  
  
Liam shakes his head fondly before fitting his chin over Zayn's shoulder, "Rise and shine gorgeous."  
  
Zayn shakes his head but Liam only takes it as a challenge before his fingers begin to travel down to Zayn's sides, slowly tickling him until he's laughing brightly and turning to finally face Liam.  
  
"Really Li? Did you have to resort to tickling me?" Zayn pouts at him, looking quite adorable.  
  
Liam leans down to peck at Zayn's pouty lips as he responds, "Yes babe."  
  
Zayn trails his fingers up Liam's sides before tickling him in return.  
  
"Zayn- babe. Stop." Liam laughs breathlessly as they roll around on the bed.  
  
Liam finally captures Zayn's fingers in a strong hold, only for the two of them to lose their balance on the edge of the bed and topple over onto the floor in a mess of limbs.  
  
They're laughing as they lay pressed together, Zayn lying on top of Liam as they hold each other close.  
  
Liam presses one hand against Zayn's lower back before cupping his jaw with the other, "Now look what you did."  
  
Zayn huffs at him but he's smiling, "Hey, _you_ started it Li."  
  
Liam smiles softly before leaning up to press a soft kiss to Zayn's lips, a kiss that Zayn deepens with a slight tilt of his head before sweet moans are pouring out of their mouths and echoing into the silence of their bedroom.  
  
They lay there for what feels like hours, just kissing and feeling and enjoying their little blissful moment, even though they're lying on the ground instead of their bed.  
  
It's always been nice for them to have a break from the crazy world of One Direction, to just relax and be together, to do whatever they please on their own time.  
  
Zayn's fringe falls across his forehead as he leans down to kiss Liam again and again, and it covers his eyes, feeling ticklish against Liam's skin.  
  
Liam brushes the hair away with his fingers as he pulls back to look into Zayn's eyes, the hazel color growing darker as their actions become more passionate.  
  
They stare into each other's eyes, the morning sun bathing them in a warm yellow glow and instead of engaging in another kiss, they wrap themselves around each other and close their eyes to enjoy the feeling.  
  
They're soon broken out of their haze when Zayn's phone vibrates loudly against their night table.  
  
Zayn goes to get up but Liam's arms wrap tighter around his waist preventing him from actually going anywhere.  
  
"Not yet babe, just a few more minutes please." Liam breaks out his puppy dog face, lower lip pouting as his eyes widen.  
  
Zayn shakes his head fondly before leaning down to press a kiss to Liam's nose, "Anything for you babe."  
  
Liam smiles brightly before pulling Zayn down flush against him and holding him close while Zayn wraps his arms tightly around Liam with just as much strength.  
  
Liam presses a kiss to Zayn's forehead, his lips staying there as he whispers against Zayn's skin, "I love you Zayn."  
  
And it never gets old hearing that come out of Liam's mouth, never failing to make his heart skip a beat and grow in size every single day, "I love you too Liam, _always_."  
  
Hearing Zayn say that always makes Liam so uncontrollably happy, like he's the _luckiest_ man on earth to be able to hear those words leave Zayn’s mouth and be directed at him.  
  
And just maybe they both are the lucky ones here; for having been given the chance to share the most beautiful kind of love that can ever be felt by two people.

A love worth fighting for no matter what suppresses it.

A love that is eternal and not just temporary; a feeling that courses through two different bodies whose hearts ultimately beat as one.

A love that is _defined_ by Liam Payne and Zayn Malik.

Their love which is blooming and growing as the days go by, flourishing with bright colors and happiness in the most wonderful ways.

The most beautiful yet soft kind of love that a person can _ever_ lay eyes upon.


End file.
